Welcome Home Allen
by catwwomen47
Summary: During a battle against the Akuma Allen fights alone and his forehead is hurting like hell but that's the least of his troubles when the Earl shows up with the rest of the Noah...TykixAllen in later chapters to come please R&R rate might change later too
1. The Kidnapping

You know I was going for a one-shot ' but I think this just might turn into a story if I have people review and not just visit XD PWEASE or the Earl and the rest of the Noah will kill me in a painful way *sobs* oh and by the way the Earl has something to say to everyone.

Earl: *clears throat* This puny human does not own D. Gray-man the all mighty Katsura Hoshino-sensei does own the rights to D. Gray-man and now I have to destroy Cat with my precious Akuma-chans 3 IKOU!!!!

Akuma: *Cocks guns and points at Cat*

Cat:…Mewo? *screams and begins to run away* ENJOY AHhHHHHHHHHHhh!!!

Allen's squeezed shut trying to reject and push back the pain that was coming from his forehead which felt like something was trying to push through his forehead. *NO not now.* thought Allen as he crouched on the wet earth rain soaking through his blood stained uniform making it restrict his movements greatly.

"What's wrong Exorcist? Can't take the heat?" taunted a nearby Akuma as it zoomed forward to land a blow on Allen's head. Allen barley managed to block the attack with his sword and he leapt back and then he lifted his sword pointing it at the level 4 that tried to land a blow on him. "Nahh I was just taking a brake." said Allen as he jumped up and angled himself and his sword and dove down at the dark creature hoping that he had enough speed to run his sword through it.

Sadly it wasn't meant to be as a level 3 Akuma slammed into Allen's side and right into the abandoned building. Allen groaned as a piece of pipe pierced his side from the building *Damn I can't take much more damage. I've got to finish this quickly.* Allen took a deep breath and ripped the pipe out of his side making Allen grunt in pain he stood there for a few seconds to let the pain subside.

Allen ran towards the whole he made with his body and jumped out his sword at the ready to slice the closest object around him which turned out to be a sword that mimicked his own in form. Allen's eyes widened as he slowly brought his gaze up to meet the beady golden eyes of the Millennium Earl who had his ever present grin. "KonBonWa~~3 _Allen Walker." Allen paled and the pain in his forehead began to peak making Allen lose focus long enough for the Earl to knock Allen onto the roof of a nearby building._

_*Crap I need to get out of here NOW!* Allen tried to summon a door to his Ark but it didn't come to him. Allen's heart began to speed up in pace as he kept on summoning the door only to have no door to show up. The Earl floated down to the roof and laughed at the panic and confused face that Allen was displaying. _

"_I've cut off this area so you wouldn't be able to escape Allen-kun~~3 You see I wanted to have a nice little chat with you." Allen backed away from the Earl and his face going blank as he absorbed what the Earl was saying. "Why would you want to talk to me? You've only been trying to kill me for the longest time." stated Allen with malice dripping off his words._

_The Earl chuckled at Allen's antics to stay away from him. "Allen that was before we knew what was happening to you." stated the Earl as he made his way to Allen his sword was back to being the humorous umbrella Lero and his palms face upward in a disarming manor as if to calm down a wild animal._

_Allen glared at the Earl and kept his sword leveled to strike at any moment "And what makes you think I would believe you for a second." As Allen said this he tried to back up even further but instead bumped into a firm chest and before Allen could jump away a pair of arms wrapped around him making Allen drop his sword. Allen began to struggle only to have the arm tighten around him Allen glared at the Earl._

_The Earl sighed "It's useless to fight it Allen-kun because the whole families here to welcome you with open arms.~~3" As the Earl said this the members of the Noah clan began to come into view and they began to form a circle each smiling at Allen in a friendly manor._

_Allen's eyes practically bulged out of place and then panic latched it's self firmly in place as he began to understand what exactly the Earl was saying in turn of the realization his face paled considerably at the notion and he backed up into his captures embrace. "no…NO!! I WOULD NEVER JOIN YOU!!" screamed Allen trying to struggle again only this time the pain in his forehead felt like white hot coals sending white hot flashes to run through his body knocking the breath out of him and making him weak in the knees._

_Being desperate Allen changed his arm back to normal and Allen tried desperately to loosen the arms grip but his strength was depleting faster than he could muster it to pry the offending appendages off. His captor chuckled in his ear "It's useless shounen. Your becoming one of us wither you like it or not." said Tyki. The Earl finally reached Allen and gave Allen a tender look before taking his Innocence arm in his hand and began to put a bracelet that radiated dark matter off it. Allen stared in horror at what the Earl was doing and began having a hysterical fit and he tried to yank his arm free of the Earl's grasp and away from the offending item but it was to late the Earl had put the bracelet on him and that's when Allen's world turned turned black. *I guess this is the end now Mana. I'm so sorry everyone.* A few tears leaked down Allen's face before he completely lost conciseness. _

_Road pumped her fist in the air "YAY we have Allen. We have Allen!!" sang Road as she began to dance around on the desolate building before jumping on the Earls back to look over his shoulder to look at Allen's face. The group of Noah chuckled at Road's antics and nodded their heads in agreement._

"_Looks like my play has taken another interesting turn Ne mina~~3" said the Earl in a loving voice and stroking Allen's hair gently *Okairi Musician.*_

_Cat: *pants* hope you enjoyed this chappy just had to write something after reading The Mirror by Hane no Zaia it's a good read ^^….Crap here they come *sighs and hides under table* shhhh please help me hid by reviewing so that I can build a wall._

_Akuma: Here kitty kitty *turns to audience* Have you seen Cat we have a pleasant surprise for her. *grins evily and starts shooting at random._

_Cat: *sweat drop* Pwease review for the sake of humanity.''_

_Translations._

_Shounen=boy_

_Okairi= Welcome home_


	2. Wake up Allen

O.o OMG!!!! So many hits and reviews *teary eyed*Ya'll made me the happiest author, because I got so much feedback I believe this is going to become a multi-chappy story *claps hands* with MoonliteMelody being the beta of my story ^^…Thank you Moon and Mitarashi Dango for saving my butt from the akuma XD.

Cat:*bows* Here is the next chappy ya'll have been waiting for *turns to leave and bumps into the twins.

Jasdebi: Hey! We're barely mintioned in the last chapter what's with that? *points guns at Cat*Hi!

Cat: *Sweat drop* Awww man I just got rid of the Akuma…That's because you come in later..Brats. *takes of running*

Jasdebi: GET BACK HERE!! *starts shooting at Cat*

Cat: Whhahhhaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *looks at readers* ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPPY GATTA RUN NOW!!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Allen twitched in his sleep slowly coming to consciousness turning to his side he let a groan out but remember the events of yesterday and he snapped up making his head spin. "Ughhhhh that wasn't such a bright idea to do." Allen closed his eyes to make the room stop spinning but what he saw confused him yeah it was his room but it felt off.

Allen detangled himself from the bed and checked out his "room" Allen scratched his head in confusion *I could have sworn that I was kidnapped by the Earl.* Allen knitted his eyebrows in concentration but shrugged it off not noticing the bracelet that hung around his wrist. Allen sighed in relief as to convince himself that it was nothing but a bad dream and went to lay down on.

As he began to doze off if to a peaceful slumber someone had jumped onto his back and proceeded to bounce on his back. Allen groaned into his pillow "Come on Lavi. I didn't sleep well last night now give me some peace." whined Allen as he tried to push the offending person off his back. The person on his back paused and held a giggle in and leaned forward to put their head next to Allen's ear "Oh but dear Allen I'm not Bookman Jr." giggled the person next to him.

Allen's body froze in horror and he slowly turned his head only to get a face full of a little girl with unnaturally pale skin with wild blue hair that stuck out in every direction and last but not least wide blue orbs that feigned innocence aka Road Kamelot the first Noah. Allen let out a startled yelp and fell off the bed in his desperation to keep his distance from the sadistic little girl and himself.

Allen's face had lost all of it's color and his eyes were practically bulging out of his head "..at are YOU doing here in _MY _room?" asked Allen franticly pointing his finger at her accusingly. Allen's response made her laugh even harder on the bed she sat up on the bed kicking out her feet like any child would and then she gazed at Allen with a face splitting grin in place "Do you really think this is your room?" purred Road as she hopped off the bed and made her way to Allen in a lazy manor.

Allen frowned at Road and looked about his "room" and inched his way to the door in doing so "It looks exactly like my room." dead paned Allen *Almost to the door now just a little bit more.* Road giggled at Allen then snapped her fingers revealing that this room was _NOT _Allen's but in fact one of Road's many illusions Road then spread her arms wide and began to twirl laughing at the shocked expression on Allen's face. Making sure Road had her back to him in her twirling session he proceeded to bolt out the door and run away from the insane Noah twirling in the fake room.

* Okay I just need to run and get the HELL out of here before they try to kill me." Allen ran forward past twists in turns until his lungs began to burn making him rest his hands on his knees gasping for breath "Where..the ..hell am..I?' breathed Allen still trying to regain his breath all of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around his mid section making Allen snap up at attention and making his face from slightly flustered to a rich deep red of embarrassment. Allen turned his head to see his capture and this time it was a pair of mischievous golden eyes greeting Allen widened ones. "Sashiburi! Shounen." purred Tyki grinning at the panicked look in Allen's eyes. Allen's panicked look quickly turned to pissed off seeing the amusement in Tyki's eyes "Let go of me now." growled Allen as he elbowed Tyki with his Innocence arm making the air go out of Tyki's lungs in a whoosing sound.

"I see you're manners are lovely as ever shounen." wheezed Tyki as he rubbed the abused area where he was elbowed. Allen glare intensified "Why did you Noah bring me here and with my Innocence intake too." Tyki gave a overly dramatic hurt look placing his hand over his heart "But shounen you're one of us too." said Tyki in a smooth voice Allen's response consisted of a snort of disbelief "I'm an _Exorcist_ NOT a member of the Noah clansmen" hissed Allen as he began to make a dash down the hallway to get away from Tyki which in turn made Tyki chuckle at Allen's denial he then proceeded to take out a cigarette and light it taking a drag and he fallowed Allen in a relaxed manor.*Awwwww he's cute when he's in denial.*

At the Order,

Komui sighed in frustration and frowned at the papers at hand and then glared at Rouverlier wishing he could pummel his snake like face into oblivion. "Why may I ask do you send Allen-kun out on the field _alone?" Rouverlier smirked at Komui "To test the boy if he would become a traitor and I believe I have won that bet Director Komui-kun." Komui forced himself to stay calm cause after all it wouldn't do to kill a superior from central HQ. "We cannot be certain if Allen-kun has betrayed us after all we did find Allen's blood all over the place." _

_Rouverlier was about to make a nasty remark when Timcanmpy came bursting from the door making wood fly and Tim flew strait into Rouverlier's head knocking him over the desk against the bookself and slide down to land on his butt "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelled a dumbstruck Rouverlier who was rubbing both his tender butt and the place where Tim hit him._

_Komui on the other hand was overjoyed to see the yellow ball "I bet you can show us what happened to Allen-kun Tim." Tim fluttered over to Komui after blowing a raspberry at Rouverlier. Tim landed in Komui's out stretched palm aimed it's mouth forward and showed Allen's battle against the hoard of Akuma and to where he was captured and taken away by the Earl of Millennium himself. Though Komui's worries of Allen being seen as a traitor were silenced a even heavier feeling settled in it's place "Well looks like we have our work cut out for us we need to do a recon and save Allen-kun if he hasn't already been.." not being able to finish the sentence Komui called out to section leader Reveeire. "Yes sir!" said Reveeire as he stuck his head though the door. "Gather a few finders and gather the Exorcist for an emergency meeting._

_Rouverlier dusted off invisible dust from his pants looks and straightened out his coat "Well it looks as if you have won this round Director Komui-san. I will leave you to your work." with that last statement he walked out the room. Komui sighed and looked at the yellow golem "Sorry Cross-san I let your pupil get tangled further in this nasty web." Tim flapped his wings and flew around the room in a agitated state leaving Komui to clasp his hand together and let his thoughts wonder into making a plan to rescue Allen and also guilt had settled in the pit of his stomach.*If only I had sent someone or in fact anyone maybe this wouldn't have happened.*_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Cat: *kneels over panting* Well I think I'll stop here for know cause I really need to get to my summer reading and I've only read 37 pages of 237 and non of the other book *sobs*_

_Jasdebi: Your not out of the line of fire just yet Neko-chan~._

_Cat: *pales* Whhaaaaaa why am I always in the line of fire *trips over Lero*_

_Lero: Aghhhhh stupid Cat I will beat you to death Muuuahhahahahhahah._

_Cat: *Sweat drop turns to readers* when I'm up to 14-15 reviews I shall update sorry if this chappy sucks *gets whacked by Lero and get's knocked out*_

_Lero: Don't worry I'll only mame her so as she can finish the story *drags Cat away* _

_Cat: X.x'''_


	3. Of Toy rooms and Blue ferrets

Hey Ya'll!! Wow sooo many reviews! ^^ *cries*

Ya'll know that summer reading I told you about for my Ap English? It turned out I was going to normal English and I didn't have to read anything. Go figure. Stupid umbrella! *kicks Lero*.

Lero: Waahhhhhhhhh *hits wall and is knocked unconscious*

*Earl pops up* Earl: What have you done to my Lero?! *tears and bites handkerchief* I'll Kill You!

Cat:…..It wasn't my fault…and I'm the victim here! *glares at Earl and puts hands on hips*

Earl: *summons Big-ass Akuma* GO MY AKUMA-CHAN AND GET REVENGE FOR LERO!!

Big-ass Akuma: RAAAWWWWWWRRRRRR STAR THINGY ATTACK!!!

Cat: Ya know, I could really use a hero now! *runs away and tries dodging purple beams* HERE'S A REMEDY FOR THE SCHOOL START'N BLLLLUUUUUEEEEESSSSSS *gets blast into the sky*

_________________________

I do not own D. Gray__________________________________

Continuing his mad dash down yet another unfamiliar hallway, Allen tried to find a decent place to hide before any more Noah take him by surprise and A - kill him and destroy his Innocence, B - play mind games with him, then kill him or C - whatever Tyki was trying to do to him back there in the other hall. The teen wasn't sure (and was definitely in no hurry to find out), but he believed that the last option fell into the "sexual harassment" category.

Panting from running for so long, he opened the door closest to him and quietly shut it so as to not give away his position. When Allen turned around, he was greeted by an interesting sight: a room filled with small toys that looked like they belonged to some sort of pet animal. Small balls with bells in them, tiny tunnels to run through, shiny objects, and what appeared to be pieces of shredded toilet paper littered the floor.

Allen carefully stepped forward, taking care not to step on any of the toys and make a sound, and bent over to get a closer look at the room's "decorations". He grabbed one of the balls and shook it, hearing a little tinkling sound coming from within. "I wonder what the "great" Noah clan would do with this little ball," Allen thought out loud. He shook it again, staring at the object in confusion when something suddenly knocked the ball from his hand and began to roll around with it, squeaking. Startled from his thoughts by the sudden movement, Allen fell on his butt and landed on top of a squeaky toy.

"EHHHHHH! What is THAT?!" Allen yelled to no one in particular. The unidentified creature turned its long face to look at Allen and cocked its head. Then, without warning, it squeaked, jumped towards him, landed on his lap, and proceeded to crawl up the boy's shirt. Once it reached its intended destination, it stuck its nose to Allen's, little green eyes blinking and moonlight-colored fur rippling in excitement. "Hi! Are you another toy for Mel?" inquired the curious creature. Allen just stared, mouth agape and eyes bugged-out in disbelief and shock.

"H-h-h-how can you TALK you're a-a…What are you?" questioned Allen. Mel tilted her head to the side and studied him, her eyes twinkling. "I'm a ferret, silly, and I have a name. It's Melody, but you can call me Mel," the now-identified Mel said in a teasing voice. "You're not a very nice toy…" she added, disappointed. "That's because he's not a toy, Mel," came a smooth voice behind Allen.

All the color drained from Allen's face as he turned his head. Lo and behold, there stood Tyki Mikk, or part of him, to be more precise; only his head was visible as he stuck it through the door, his cancer stick (aka cigarette) held between lips, which curved upward in a smirk. Chuckling, he stepped completely through the door and walked to where Mel was curled up on top of a tunnel. Allen, on the other hand, was quietly trying to back up only to hit another bell-ball, producing yet another jingling.

Just then the door slammed open to reveal Jasdebi in all their scantily-clad glory, pointing their guns at each other's head and giggling as Allen shrieked and firmly latched onto the lamp across the room. "Geeeeezzzz, give me a heart attack, why don'cha?" cursed Allen as he glared at the occupants of the room.

Jasdero pointed his gun at Tyki while David pointed his gun at Allen. "Dinner's ready, and the Earl told us to pick you guys up, HI!" stated the twins, gesturing with their guns to tell the two to come with them. Allen quirked a eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, makes you think in those tiny childish brains that I WOULD COME ON THE EARL'S ORDERS!" shouted Allen as he tried to activate his Innocence. However, instead of his hand transforming into his signature Crown Clown claw, the only reaction to the invocation was the hum and dark sparks his new bracelet gave off followed by a sharp pain in his left arm.

Caught by surpise, Allen hissed as his knees buckled and he sank to the floor clutching his arm. As the pain went up his arm to his head, he realized what the bracelet on his wrist was doing, so the boy ceased his activation and just laid there, trying to regain his strength and waiting for the pain to subside.

Tyki and Jasdebi just stared at Allen the whole time; the twins with amusement and Tyki with worry. Once the boy was still, Tyki smacked the twins upside the head and proceeded to pick Allen up as gently as possible. With his not struggling cargo in hand, the man made his way to the dining room, leaving the twins to stare at his retreating back with dumbfounded expressions. "Ne! David, what crawled up Tyki and died, 'cause that hurt!" asked a bewildered Jasdero as he scratched his head with his gun. "Who knows? Tyki's always been the queer of the family," jeered David. "Come on, let's go grab some grub and make things interesting while we're at it." As David said this, he grinned like a satisfied cat, making Jasdero look at him questioningly. "How we gonna do that, David? HI!" The boy slung his arm over Jasdero's shoulder. "Come, let us go now, and I'm sure you'll pick up on what I have planned." While they walked out, David and Jasdero shared an evil look that would make the devil himself proud of his two little pranksters.

----------------------------------

_Back at the Order with Hitler *cough* I mean Rouverlier and the gang:_

"WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" was the reaction that Komui received as he told the group of exorcists in his office about Walker's kidnapping. Despite the simultaneous exclamation of disbelief, their expressions all varied greatly from Leenalee's tear-filled eyes to Lavi's pissed off/worried look to Bookman's hardened eyes (which equaled worry) to Kanda's passive air that said he couldn't care less (but his posture told an entirely different story). "D-do you think he's dead nii-san?" came the timid voice of Leenalee as she stared at her brother, searching for the truth in his face.

Komui's heart panged at his dear Leenalee's distress. He adjusted his glasses as he tried to deliver his answer as delicately as possible. "I don't believe they've killed Allen-kun. The fact that he was surrounded by Noah on that building meant that they could've easily murdered him right there. Instead, the Earl just put something around his wrist and carried him away as if he was some kind of precious cargo. Something fishy is going on, but we can't confirm anything until we get Allen-kun back, but for that, we would need to find a door to the Ark or something. Also, our hands are tied because sending someone would mean taking at least two Marshalls and a group of field exorcists off the battlefield," stated

Komui in a grave voice.

Rouverlier nodded his head in agreement."That's right, and what if all our efforts are wasted because Walker-san has been killed or has even joined their side? I strongly disagree in sending so many important lambs to save a single black sheep." Each word coming from Rouverlier's mouth only succeeded in pissing the group off further. Finally, Lavi snapped and slammed his fists down on Komui's desk, which groaned at the abuse it was receiving.

"Haven't we already been through this? Allen is loyal to us and clearly despises the Noah and all that they stand for. Hell, have you seen the look Allen gives the Earl?! It even scares me at times!" said Lavi in such a steely tone that the words weighed down the atmosphere. Krowly stood up, the polite and kind mask he usually wore gone to reveal the face that many Akuma had learned to fear. "Allen is our nakama, and he has saved me and countless others even when he himself had sustained potentially life-threatening wounds.

He's always bearing the whole world on his shoulders." Krowly's face twisted in rage with each word he hissed at the Inspector. Leenalee nodded her head in agreement. "No matter what, we _will_ go to save Allen-kun from the Noah, and there's nothing you will do to stop us, Rouverlier-san," she declared, flames burning behind her beautiful black eyes.

"And we shall go too." Hearing the gruff, unmistakable voice of Cross Marian, everyone turned towards the door to find him leaning against the frame, Tiedoll waving heartily next to him. "Sorry for interrupting, but we just overheard poor Allen-kun's situation and decided to help," Tiedoll said with a serious expression, keeping a tight grip on Cross's arm. In turn, Cross looked at him with an lifted and twitching eyebrow. "You can let go now. I wasn't going to run away again," Cross said as he took a long drag on his cancer stick and breathed out, letting the smoke curl around him. "Besides, I'm the only one allowed to mess with my filthy apprentice like that." Everyone in the room with the exception of Kanda and Rouverlier had sweat drops. *Geezz, poor Allen, having to put up with that guy for all those years* thought a very sympathetic Lavi as he laughed nervously.

Cross took a final drag before putting the cigarette out with the heel of his boot and flicking it towards Rouverlier, who frowned in disapproval. "Let's get this party started then." The overly confident General smirked as he cocked his gun and grinned, motioning for them to follow him. At the gesture, Tim immediately went over to Cross and nestled himself on his favorite part of the human body: the head. The rest of the exorcists began to file out after the General. "Be careful everyone," said Komui as he waved off his dear friends. They each waved back to him, and Leenalee gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before she also walked out the door.

Rouverlier scoffed at their show. "Fat lot loyalty will do them when they find out Walker walked out on them." Komui pretended to not hear him and sat at his desk, making it look like he was getting down to work so Rouverlier would leave. Taking the hint, the inspector made his way out, but before he was completely gone, Komui called back to him, "Walker is no more a traitor than me or you. He's done more than his fair share at his age." He concluded the conversation by giving Rouverlier a look that would make anyone run for the hills, but seeing that this was Rouverlier the Cold, all he did was chuckle and walk out the office.

"Link!" called Rouverlier. "Yes sir!" saluted the all-too-loyal subordinate as he popped up out of nowhere. "Follow them, and if Walker shows any sign of becoming a traitor, bring word to me. I'll be sure to send out an execution order for the moment he walks through those doors," Rouverlier ordered Link. Link bowed low and said, "Yes sir" before he proceeded to do as ordered and follow the group of exorcists.

---------------------

Cat: *hits the ground* Owwwwwwiesssssssss! I've got a message to y'all: Mel did not get to Beta the 2nd chapter of Wake Up Allen, so don't say that that was crappy Beta'ing cause it wasn't Beta'd on account of I got so excited that I posted the chappy up and didn't send it to her. Now back to what I was saying, OWWWWIIEEESSSSS, my body hurts stupid akuma and their weird attacks! *sniffles*

Allen: Why am I being all girly?

Cat: *perks up* YAYZ A HERO SHOWED UP THIS TIME!! *does dance* If you haven't noticed, Allen, your voice actor's a girl so there's your answer.

Allen: *frowns and shrugs* Do you need rescuing?

Cat: YES!

Allen: *pulls zipper and reveals Lulu Bell* Sorry, fresh out of kindness.

Cat: …! *sobs* Soooo not fair, Lulu-chan! *plops down and puts hands up in surrender*

Lulu: *grins and drags Cat away* Time for school, and you need to help Road with her homework!

Cat: The only way I can be saved and write another chappy is if y'all review! *cries* There goes my freedom for now. Oh! And the new charcter Melody the ferret is actually are very own Mel the Beta *gives round of applause.* Till next time Ja Ne


	4. The Dinner

Cat: *looks around from mountain of books* Okay, I think the coast is clear. *steps away and stretches* Ahhhh! Maybe I can be free now! *grins and waltz out the door*

Tyki: What are you doing?

Cat: Crap! Uhhhhhhhh, making a TykixAllen scene. See? *writes on wall*

Tyki: *drools* Hmmmmm, give me that. *snatches pencil* More like this…

Cat: *sneaks off and does a peace sign* -whispers- Sorry it's late, but here's the next chappy! ^^ Gatta go before I'm caught, dozo!

Akuma: RAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRR*points guns at Cat*

Cat: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY???????????*runs off*

Allen groaned as he regained consciousness. "Owww. What the hell happened back there? And why is it so warm?" Confused, Allen opened his eyes to find himself sitting at a table with a white tablecloth that was set for dinner. The sight only made him more confused, and he had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or something. "What the-" Before Allen could complete his sentence, he felt/heard a chuckle from behind him. "Welcome back from the land of the dead_shounen." _Tyki whispered in the boy's ear. Allen jumped, wormed his way out of Tyki's grasp, and backed away from the table, eyes wide. "Ahhh! So you've finally awakened, Allen-kun~" Startled even more by the all-too familiar voice, the exorcist turned his head to see the Earl looking right at him, his fingers clasped together in a business-like matter and his ever-present grin stretched across his face. The Earl then proceeded to lean forward and wave an arm towards a high backed over-stuffed chair. "Come sit, Allen-kun," he suggested.

Allen just stared in shock for a good 20 seconds, but he soon recovered and took a defensive stance, narrowing his eyes at the Earl. Just as he was about to invoke his Innocence, he remembered the reason he had been knocked out earlier and thought better of it. "Like HELL I will! Why am I here? What are you going to do to me? What have you done to my Innocence?" demanded Allen, his voice dripping with contempt, his back up against the wall in order to keep as much distance between him and the Earl as possible. The Earl merely tsk'd at Allen's behavior.

"First of all, that's not a very nice thing to say, Allen-kun. Second, that's a surprise. Third we're going to free you. And finally, I've blocked out that hateful Innocence with some of my own Dark Matter. Now, will you please have a seat with the family and eat, Allen-kun?~" the Earl said as he gestured towards an empty seat between Lulubell and Tyki. Allen vehemently shook his head. "Oh come on, we're not that bad to have as company, shounen." said Tyki, feigning emotional injury. "Besides, I'm sure the Earl would love to tell the juicy details of what's going on after desert, and we promise not to kill you during your stay here." Allen looked at Tyki as if he had grown another head.

"What in the world would make you think I would just sit down and have dinner with my ARCHNEMISIS?!!??? Especially since I would be sitting next to the guy who tried to kill me aaaannnndddd the sociopath cat!" growled Allen, pointing an accusing finger at said Noah. Lulubell hmph'd indignantly and turned away from Allen while Tyki just let out a small chuckle. "Ah, but I didn't kill you since you are standing right there, and Lulubell is not a sociopath; just quiet," said Tyki in a friendly voice as he patted the seat next to him, inviting the boy to sit. Rather than comply, Allen continued to scrutinize the man. "And besides you've tried to kill me too, so the score is even," Tyki added, still acting friendly. "But that's different. I was trying to save you, not kill you," Allen countered as he looked for another way out of the room.

Tyki chuckled again, this time a little louder. "Same thing, but I should probably thank you since you've released my full potential." Allen's head snapped back to look at Tyki, a guilty look on his face. "I didn't mean to take your human side away," said Allen, gazing down at the floor. It was then that Jasdebi decided to interrupt. Standing up in his chair and pointing his gun at Allen, David yelled, "Oi! Baka deishi, we want to eat, so just sit your little ass down so we can eat!" "That's right! HI! Jasdero's hungry! HI!" whined Jasdero as he banged his head on the table.

*This is sooo messed up in so many ways,* Allen thought as he shrank away from the gun point only to hit a soft wall. *Wait a minute. Why the hell is the wall soft?* Allen took a peak behind his shoulder to discover that the wall was in fact Tyki with a wide grin on his face. Eyes wide in surprise, the boy tried to lean forward to escape, but it was too late as Tyki swept him up bridal style and carried him to his spot at the table. "Ahhahahaa, this kid is too cute." Allen's head jerked to the location of the voice.

"I'm not cute," said Allen in a flat, serious voice which made some of the table's occupants laugh. Allen glared at them with a pout on his face that he didn't realize he had on and his arms crossed like a stubborn child who got caught with a cookie and was trying to guilt his parents into giving the cookie back. That just made half the table laugh and the other half coo in affection. "Awww, don't cha just want to dip him in chocolate and eat him up?" said Cheryl, leaning forward on his elbows and wearing a disturbingly predatory smirk.

"That's not fair, daddy! I saw him first!" declared Road as she stood up with her hands on her hips and a pout on her face, sending Cheryl into daughter complex mode. "Awww, but darling, don't you only need me?" pouted Cheryl. "No one needs you, Cheryl," deadpanned Tyki. "Haven't I told you it's 'Nii-san', Tyki, and why would you say that? You know it always gets me right here when you say that!" whined Cheryl as he acted out being stabbed in the heart with an imaginary knife.

On the other hand, Allen was shocked to the point of having his mouth agape and his eyes bugged out. He pointed his finger at Tyki and exclaimed in utter disbelief, "YOU HAVE A BROTHER???" Tyki turned to Allen and quirked an eyebrow at the boy. "Yes, I have an older brother, and Road's my niece," Tyki answered.

As Allen recovered from the shock of finding out that Tyki actually had real family members, his brain registered the fact that Tyki was now dangerously close and leering at him in a sexy way, causing the boy to fall out of his seat. "You know, if you keep leaving your mouth open like that, you never know what's going to happen," Tyki purred. Allen stared dumbstruck at Tyki from his position on the floor and gulped at his predatory gaze when he finally realized the position he was in. As a bright red blush creeped up his neck all the way to his hairline, he quickly stood up and he moved his chair to the other side of Lulu, which made the table erupt in another round of laughter.

"Ne, Tyki, not so smooth, now are ya!" Howled Jasdero as David made kissing/rejecting motions, making Tyki glare coldly at them. Just as he was about to show them how "smooth" he could be, the Earl clapped his hands and tsk'd. "Now now, what kind of reunion would this be if we were all fighting instead of celebrating Allen's Noahdom?" Silence was what the Earl got after his statement along with many different expressions ranging from excitement to annoyance to pure horror (a free cookie goes to whoever can figure out who was horrified) and shouts of "Yes!", "NO!", and "WTF?!"

Poor Allen looked like he was about to have a heart attack, his face pale (er, well, paler than normal…), his right hand clutching his chest, and his eyes wide. Then his face bunched up in disgust. "LIKE HELL I'D EVER JOIN YOUR FAMILY!!" Allen snarled, his Innocence arm twitching with impatience. The family looked at Allen with surprise while the Earl tsk'd his grin growing ever wider. "Oh, but Allen, your transformation has already begun." The Earl chuckled as if laughing at a secret joke. Allen didn't really register the Earl's last sentence, though; he was too busy realizing that he could use the Ark to get out this little house of horrors. He immediately let the melody run through his head and waited for the door to show up and get him out of here.

The problem with that was that the door didn't show up, making Allen frown in confusion. *What the..?* The surrounding Noah gave him quizzical looks while the Earl let out a chuckle that grew into that classic evil laugh all stereotypical bad guys do. "Oh Allen-kun, did you really think I was so naive as to let you use the 14th's power to escape?" The Earl chuckled some more as Allen glared at him. "Care to share why I can't use the Ark, Millennium Earl?" growled Allen, not liking his position at the moment.

"Do you remember that time at the orphanage when you couldn't get out or use your powers?" Allen nodded his head "But that doesn't answer how," said Allen in a flat tone. "I had my skull guards put a spell on this Ark that would make your powers useless until I gave them the okay to let you use your powers." Allen felt his bravado fade as his legs turned to jelly and he plopped down into his chair. His forehead started prickling, but he didn't notice as he came to terms with the fact that he was totally helpless and at the mercy of those he swore to destroy.

Absentmindedly, he rubbed his forehead. *Damn it! I am so screwed!* Allen used his other hand to block his face and hide his fear as he let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not so bad being a Noah, shounen. You'll have a family that will back you up unlike your crude Black Order, where they run you down like dogs," said Tyki in a effort to cheer Allen up. "That's right! We'll have so much fun, Allen-kun, that you won't even miss those half-asses, especially the ones that accuse you of being a traitor," Road piped in.

Allen winced at the last part. "I already have a family, only one person believes that I'm a traitor, and I'm not about to prove him right." He growled as he continued rubbing his head to try to ease the pain that was starting to get worse.

Lulubell looked at Allen as one would a pitiful creature. "Did you know that your precious Order has ordered your stalker to kill you on sight if he sees you?" Allen looked at her in confusion. "How would you know what the Order was planning?" demanded Allen, though it lost its commanding effect when he clutched his head, his thoughts bombarding his mind. "Shall we eat now Allen-kun?" questioned Road. The boy shook his head. "I've lost my appetite; I just want to lay down," he said in a oddly subdued voice.

"Here, I'll take you to your room, Allen-kun~" the Earl said as he got up, walked over to Allen, and led him out the door. Allen barely had time to make a squeak as he was rushed out of the room and down the hall. The Earl led Allen down a series of hallways, each with numerous connecting corridors before finally stopping at a door and letting Allen in. "Here's your room, Allen-kun.~ I hope it's to your tastes. Now, I'll leave you to your rest," said the Earl as he bowed out of the room.

Normally, Allen would have questioned why the Earl even had a room prepared for him, but at this point he was too tired to think much about anything. "Oh well, I'll come up with a plan soon enough. I just need to sleep." Allen sighed as he looked around. "Well, at least it's not a cell, but damn, this room's huge." Allen walked over to the bed and flopped down only to be sucked into the bed in a comfortable way. He sighed contently as he gave into the darkness of sleep and let his worries float away.

--------------------------Back with the Exorcists and Mr. Stalker----------------------------------------------------

"Dang it! We haven't been able to find any clues about where Allen is!" cursed Lavi as he paced through the group's hotel room, racking his brain for anything useful. Bookman, in his usual calm manner, ignored his apprentice's antics and continued going through reports of possible and confirmed Noah sightings, looking for patterns that might indicate the location of an Ark door. Of course, there weren't many reports to work with, and it occurred to the man that what he was doing was probably just as useless as Lavi's complaining.

On the other side of the room, Leenalee and Krowly just sat, fretting about what might have happened to their friend and trying to provide comfort to each other at the same time. Meanwhile, Kanda, who was never one to sit around and wait for something to happen, was out patrolling the area.

Last, but not least, Link sat in the corner with his legs crossed, visibly unworried. "Why don't you guys just give up on Walker-san?" he asked, eyeing Lavi as he pulled at his own hair in frustration. "He's already been gone for 24 hours; why didn't he use the 14th's ability to escape by now? Or he could be dead." The occupants of the room all glared at him coldly while Krowly stood up and grabbed Link by the front of his collar. "Allen's always been there for me, for all of us when things got rough. How can you just ignore everything he's done for the Order and call him traitor?"

Link sighed tiredly and made Krowly release him. "All I'm doing is following orders and offering logical explanations as to why Walker-san is not here," Link stated as he dusted the invisible dust off his coat. Naturally, everyone else still looked pissed, but before any other action could be taken against the irritating blonde, Kanda burst through the door. "We've got company, and it's not good," Kanda said as he drew his sword. Right on cue, a Level 3 akuma burst through the window, aiming an attack at Lavi.

"Alright! Now I can work my frustration out on Mr. Ugly!" Lavi exclaimed happily as he drew his hammer and swung. The akuma easily dodged the shot, but rather than counterattacking, it lifted its hand in a stopping motion. "I have a message for you from Road-sama," it said in an official voice. All of the exorcists (and Link) paused in their various motions and turned to stare at the akuma. Noticing that it now had everyone's attention, the akuma continued, "She said, 'Allen-kun's mine, so stop looking for him already. He needs to get used to being with his new family and stop suppressing his Noah. Don't worry, he's in better hands now. Keep in mind that this warning is not for your sake; I just don't want to upset Allen, but if you continue trying to get him back, you'll be sorry.' "

When the akuma was done reciting his message, Lavi swung his hammer and destroyed it without a second thought. "No way in hell will we give up on Allen!" he shouted with conviction. He turned to face the others. "Time's running out if they're trying to force Allen to become a Noah, and don't even think about talking, Link. Let's move!" Everyone (except Link) nodded their heads in agreement and rushed out the room. Timcanmpy urgently flapped after Lavi and pulled on his hair. "Oww! Tim, what's with you?" the exorcist asked as he rubbed his head. In response, Tim pointed up to where a hoard of akuma were gathering. "Shit" was all Lavi could say before the battle began.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cat: *emerges from hiding spot* O.o Wow, double the last chappy's length. Sorry about being slow on updating. School started, and over Labor Day weekend I got sick and stuff, so on my day off I wrote this for ya'll. At least there's some TykixAllen in here! Yes, it's only a little, but I'm making this a slow relationship so all you fans can enjoy the love story! ^^ *sniffles and blows nose* Yucky.

Jasdebi: We found her!!! *runs over to Cat* Naughty kitty for escaping.

Cat: *cries* I'm sick, and you still want to be mean to me?

Jasdebi: You haven't had us pull any pranks in this.

Lulubell: What are you complaining about? I'm barely in there.

Wisely: I'm not in there at all. *pouts*

Cat: I'm not superwoman ya know! Twins, you'll get your spot light soon; Lulu, you barely talk anyway; you just like to sit there and look pretty for the Earl; and Demon eye guy, sorry, I don't know your name cause your new, but you're in there if you squint at the "Aww" part.

Wisely: I'm going to kill you for that.

Cat:….Crap, I'm sooo screwed. *runs away screaming and coughing*

Tyki: *rolls eyes* Please review and tell Cat what you think so she can hurry up and write my suave romancing-Allen scenes.

Allen: Like hell I'd let you romance me!…I need to save Cat. Well, till next time, Ja Ne and I hope you like the story. *runs after Wisely and Cat*

Cat: Could you tell me if I left something out? *taps chin* Oh, and thank ya'll for reading my stories! I can't believe I've gotten so many hits, but I would really love for ya to review and tell me what you like, what you hate. and anything else. Till next chappy, Ja Ne.


	5. Walking forward to a uncertain future

First line of business: I will try to update weekly, but there will be delays due to school work and the like for me and my Beta 'cause, like money, we can't pluck good grades out trees no matter how badly we want to. Second, those who guessed Allen was the one with the horrified face in the last chapter are correct; here's your cookie! It's in the shape of Tyki and Allen. Enjoy!

Cat: Cross-san, why am I always in trouble?

Cross: 'Cause you're you.

Cat: …Thanks a lot; you've shown me the light. *rolls eyes*

*Roulverlier bursts in* Rou: Catch Cat! She's in league with the Noah! *points finger at Cat*

Black Order army: GET HER!!!!! *Pounces on Cat*

Cat: *sweat drop* WHHHHYYYYYY????? I WAS TRYING TO ESCAPE THIS WHEN I WAS WITH THE NOAH!!!!!! *is pounced on by army*

Cross: *Takes drag from cig* Before I save my cute Cat, *smiles dazzlingly* enjoy this next chapter. But note, there shall never be LenaleexAllen fics coming from Cat. EVER. And she appreciates your lovely reviews from all you lovely fans. *Turns around to save Cat.*

Cat: I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT MY FANS!!!!

All of D. Gray cast: No, we own you.

Cat:….

_______________Allen's dream___________________________________________________________

Allen gazed up at the crumbling façades of the buildings that surrounded him. "Where am I?" he asked as he tried to step forward but was stopped by a throb of pain originating from his chest. Frowning, Allen looked down and stared in shock at his own sword sticking out of him and pinning him to the cobblestone street beneath his feet.

Paralyzed by shock, Allen just stood there staring, not bothering to try and remove himself from his blade.*Why is my sword _there_?_* _Allen jumped a little as his thoughts echoed around him. He shook his head and when he looked up, he was no longer pinned by his sword and a shadow now loomed over him. Thinking that it was an enemy, Allen jumped back and went into a fighting position, ready to pounce, but stopped suddenly when he got a better look at his company.

"Hello, Allen," said the person extending his hand towards Allen, a shadow masking his face. Allen's eyes brightened as he grasped the hand offered to him. "Mana! What are you doing here?" asked Allen. Mana smiled warmly while replying, "Come, Allen, I want to show you someone." Without awaiting Allen's reply, Mana abruptly turned around and began to walk through the rubble.

Not bothering to question his actions, Allen began walking after Mana. *Just like old days,* thought Allen as a content smile graced his face. A few minutes elapsed as they walked on, passing more desolate buildings and broken statues, but soon enough the scenery began to shift; at first, it was very subtle, like less rubble around and a dirt road replacing the cobble stone road. Soon, they were completely out of the city and in the country, but instead of green pastures, the dirt stretched from horizon to horizon, and barren trees lined the road.

Allen frowned as he looked around, a feeling of nostalgia creeping up his spine making him shudder. "Uh, Mana, how much farther?" questioned an increasingly uneasy Allen. It was a few minutes before Mana gave a reply; "Not much farther, Allen." Allen nodded his head, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Anxious, he kept looking around and glancing behind him, never looking at the destination Mana was taking him to.

While Allen was once again looking back, Mana abruptly stopped, which caused Allen to walk right into him. "…! Sorry, Mana, I wasn't watching ..wher…er..I ." Allen's sentenced died in his throat as he realized where Mana had taken him. *NO wonder this place looked familiar…* Allen's mouth went dry as the black pond from his dream came into view. Backing away, Allen shook his head. "Uhhh, Mana, I really don't want to be here," Allen said as he backed away more.

Mana turned around, lifting a brow at Allen. "You cannot fight your fate, _Allen_." Hearing Mana say his name in such a voice made the hairs on the back of Allen's neck stand on end. * I need to get away from here NOW!* thought Allen, but just as he was about to turn around and make a break for it, Allen ran into someone that had snuck up on him.

"….!?" Allen tried going around the person blocking his escape route, but the stranger wasn't going to have it; he grabbed Allen's left wrist and jerked the boy back. "NO!" Allen's whole body froze at the sound of the figure's voice, his face having lost all its color. Finally regaining control of his muscles, Allen lifted his head only to come face to face with the very shadow that had been stalking him since the incident with the Ark.

Panicking, Allen tried to yank his arm free from the shadow's grasp. " LET ME GO!" Allen screamed. "No," the shadow said as it tightened its grasp on Allen's wrist. It began guiding him to the pond, which had begun to freeze over, and a menacing crescent moon began to rise in the sky just enough to look like it was touching the ground and watching Allen's futile struggles.

Allen was now in full blown panic mode, his eyes dilated and his body pulling against the shadow's grip so hard that his regular hand would have been dislocated by now. "Please, no, I don't want to go in there. PLEASE, ANYBODY, HELP!!! MANA!!?" Allen begged as he was getting closer, his frantic eyes landing on Mana. He reached his free arm towards Mana, a pleading look in his huge gray eyes. "Mana, help me!" cried Allen out in desperation.

Mana walked forward to Allen and made a hand gesture to the shadow to stop. Surprisingly, the creature complied and stepped back, watching the scene in amusement. Allen gave a sigh of relief, hot tears streaming down his face. His throat had closed up in panic, but through his eyes, Allen showed his thankfulness. Mana brought his hand up to Allen's eyes and stroked his face in a fatherly fashion, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Allen, you know I love you and have done everything with your best interest in mind, but now is the time for you to walk forward like I've taught you. Remember that," Mana said, his eyes full of everything Allen had come to expect from his father.

Hearing Mana say what he wanted him to say, the shadow's grin widened. "_Allen, it is time for you to be complete and awaken once more!_" whispered the shadow whose grin literally stretched from ear to ear. Allen frowned in confusion as he turned around, and he was about to tell the shadow off when the shadow gave tugged his wrist again, causing both of them to be pulled off balance and into the pool.

At first, Allen was too shocked to move, but he soon regained his senses and tried to swim up to get a breath of fresh air, only to hit ice. A new sense of urgency surged through Allen as he began to pound on the ice, franticly trying to break it, but the sheet wouldn't budge.

*This is really bad,* thought Allen as he tried sucking on the ice to get it to melt. Since Allen's attention was elsewhere, he failed to realize the shadow still had a hold on him, but he was soon reminded of its presence as it began to drag Allen down to the black abyss.

Allen kicked and squirmed, trying to get the shadow to relinquish its hold on him, but he only succeeded in wearing himself out and using up the last of his air. Meanwhile, the shadow had wrapped its arms around Allen and slowly started merging with the teen.

Allen's pale skin began taking on an ashen tint, causing him to let out a silent scream. Finally, his lungs gave out and his eyes began to droop. Before his world went completely black, Allen heard Mana's parting words in his head, as if he had spoken them right into his ear. * Live, Allen, and walk forward. Never stop. Keep going 'till you die. I'm proud to have had you as my son, _Allen._" Hearing those words, Allen's body immediately relaxed, and a content sigh left Allen's smiling lips as his consciousness and body faded into the darkness.

________________Allen's room __________________________________________________________

Allen he shot up in his bed, panting as if he had just run a marathon, sweat collecting on his brow. *Mirror, I need a mirror!* thought Allen as he tried to jump out of bed, only to land on the floor with his sheets wrapped around him like a cocoon. "Ouch!" Allen grunted as he heaved himself up from the floor and disentangled himself from the sheets. He then glanced at his skin and stared in horror as he caught a glimpse of gray. Allen stood there, gaping at his skin for a few moments before he shook his head as if to shake a hallucination away.

It was then that he noticed the mirror sitting on the bedside table. Apprehensively, he reached for it and what he saw made him gape at his reflection in a mixture of disbelief, shock, and hysteria. He was so focused on the mirror that he failed to realize that he was no longer alone in the room.

"Ah! Looks like it's official, Allen-kun~" said a very pleased looking Earl as he took a couple of steps forward, his arms spread wide as if expecting a hug. Allen snapped out of his stupor and defiantly shook his head. "This is a trick or one of Road's illusions. Someone could have drawn the stigma while I was sleeping," Allen argued, the golden hues of his eyes hardening as his gaze narrowed on the Earl.

(STOP!!!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ A SPOILER, SKIP THE EARL'S TALK. I SHALL TELL YOU WHEN IT IS SAFE. SEE YOU ON THE SAFE SIDE!!)

The Earl sighed as if he was dealing with a difficult child. "Come here, Allen. I think it's time we had 'the talk'." Allen crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "What makes you think I would listen to what you have to say, Earl of Millennium?" he spat while trying to increase the distance between them. Snickering at Allen's reaction, the Earl pulled a chair seemingly out of nowhere and made himself comfortable. "I have a millennium to wait for you to listen, Allen, or I could persuade you to listen to me, but I'd rather this be a smooth discussion without any unnecessary violence," stated the Earl as he laced his fingers together in a business-like fashion.

Admitting defeat, Allen sighed as he positioned himself back on the bed, his back full of tension. "Looks like I don't have many options. I'm listening," Allen declared in a flat voice. "Thought you would see it my way, Allen. Do you recall the story of the ancient flood that nearly wiped out all of humanity?"

"Yes, yes The story of Noah's Ark. I've heard it before," Allen replied in a know-it-all tone. In turn, the Earl chuckled. "Well, Allen, that is merely the first half of the story." The Earl grinned even wider (If at all

possible…creepy _) as he continued his tale. "As I'm sure you already know, the flood wiped out most of the people on Earth so the original Noah and his family could mate and rebuild the human population."

A look of pure disgust passed over Allen's face along with a blush. "Is there a point to this story or not?" asked Allen, who was steadily growing more impatient and embarrassed. The Earl tsked. "If you would stop interrupting, I would be able to get to the point." Allen glared and huffed in annoyance, but mumbled a very quiet "sorry" nonetheless.

"Now as I was saying, the survivors repopulated the Earth, and every baby born afterwards would inherit the genes of Noah, but few would ever awaken to become fully-fledged Noahs. So in short, almost everyone in the entire world has Noah genes and can therefore awaken as a Noah, and before you ask, whether or not someone will awaken depends purely on how much their human side suppresses the Noah gene within." Finally finishing his explanation, the Earl let out a contented sigh. "Now, do you understand how it's useless to fight it, Allen~?" questioned the Earl.

(OKAY, IT IS NOW SAFE TO CONTINUE READING. Akuma: RAWWWRRRR But apparently I'm not as lucky. *runs away*)

Allen, on the other hand, looked as if he was going into cardiac arrest. A sheen of sweat could be seen above his brow, and his complexion was that of a cadaver. He tentatively licked his lips and opened his mouth as if to speak only to close it again; he repeated the motion several times, but every time, speech would again slip through his grasp. Thoughts where whirling around inside Allen's head so much so that Allen began to sway. * Whhaatttt ttttthhhhhheeeeeeee …is he ….truth ..or fiction…Ark…..genes* Allen moaned as his mind experienced a mini melt down.

Meanwhile, the door flew open, revealing a very energetic Road, a worried Tyki, and the rest of the Noah clan, who were curious to see the newest member of their "happy family". Road screamed in ecstasy as her gaze landed on Allen. "YAY!! ALLEN'S A NOAH!!" screeched Road as she lunged to glomp Allen in the mother of all hugs, but fate evidently had other plans because Allen had fainted from all the information which in turn made Road miss her mark and smack right into the wall with a load crack.

Those who had seen Road soar across the room and hit the wall were laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs and had tears rolling down their cheeks. "I give her a 10!" laughed Weisly, who was leaning on the doorjamb. The comment only made the others laugh even harder. Through all the ruckus, Tyki had gone to place Allen back on the mattress.

Having accomplished his mission of tucking Allen in, he spun around on his heels and growled, "Shhhhh! We don't want to wake him up. It'll just stress him out even more. Now get out!"

Nodding in agreement at Tyki's order, the Earl stood from his seat. "Come, let us leave Allen to his rest. After all, it has been a very stressful day for him. Come along, kids~" The Earl made his way out of the room only to pause at the entrance. "Coming, Tyki-pon?" he questioned, turning slightly to look at Tyki sitting beside Allen and stroking his hair.

"I would rather stay here for the moment, Earl." said Tyki as he stopped mid-stroke and watched in amusement as Allen's head sought out the appendage that was soothing him. At hearing Tyki's reply, the Earl chuckled and left the man with a few parting words.

"Take it slow Tyki-pon. Wouldn't want to scare Allen now would we!" The Earl giggled as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Tyki smirked at the entrance. "I'm the Noah of Pleasure. I know what I'm doing." he said in an egotistically smooth voice.

_

* * *

_

Cat:…I was going to make this longer, but a lot has happened, and yet again, I am sick. *sighs* I blame my siblings….Anyway, I believe the next update will be way longer and a lot more dramatic. *winks* To all you lovely reviewers: I'm glad y'all love my story, and I hope I didn't let ya'll down with this chappy, and pretty soon I will have a very popular request played out here. *laugh manically*

Order: THERE SHE IS!!

Cat: ….Uhh, I'm not Cat. I'm a…*looks around* a SNOODLE!

Order: GET THE SNOODLE!!!

Cat: I just can't win can I?

Tyki: Nope. *knocks Cat over and picks her up* If you will excuse us, I am locking her up 'till she writes that one scene that we've all been dying for. *walks through Road's door*

Allen: *yawns* What'd I miss?

Order: *stare* Everything.

Allen: Oh yeah! Cat told me to tell you… *reads script* AWWW, HEEELLLLL NOOOO!!!! (P.S. Ya'll should thank Mel for her awesome Betaing.)


	6. IM SORRY

Hey y'all this is Cat =.= bet y'all been wondering where the hell is the next chapter? OTL I'm soooo sorry I swear I have the next few chapters planed out but my peeps I fell on very hard times that stressed me out to the max and my situation has just now gotten better e.o but it's my last few months as a senior and I've got my AP classes shoving crap down my windpipe and also my brother had broken my lap top that had the original chapters in it … and it's been so hard to write in a house of mayhem I promise y'all when summer vacation hits I'll be giving y'all some major chapters and there's no way in hell am I going to drop this story . just bare with me a little longer that's all I can ask for right now *bows deeply*


	7. A bet with the devil, broken heartsville

Cat: ;A; OMG I'm so sorry this has been so damn long since I last updated OTL I'm ashamed that I kept my lovely reviewer's waiting in horrible suspense. *bows steeply* I shall repay y'all with a loooong lengthy chapter. Hopefully the time I've spent reading will have given me a whole load of new idea's and plot twists.

Allen: Nooo! Go back to your reading! I don't wanna go through with this script! I already have enough on my plate with my actual creator putting me through the ringer!

Tyki: Hush now let the good yaoi fan give her fans what they have been waiting to read oh so patiently. *leers at Allen* I suggest you run boy there's not much time left till my fun arrives.

*Allen takes off with Tyki hot on his heels while the Earl rides in on a particularly enormous Akuma*

Cat: Annnd now I flee from punishment while you fans get a whopper of a chapter! *flees like a bat out of hell*

-With the order-

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer. Grow, grow, GROW!" Lavi's mighty hammer grew lifting Lavi through the ceiling of their hotel room and into the fray of Akuma. Soon after the rest of the gang launched themselves up as well, pulling their weapons out for the on coming battle.

The cluster of Akuma squealed in delight before laughing in a twisted way as the level one's launched themselves downward firing their dark matter wildly at the exorcists while the higher levels circled around making sure to attack them at all angles.

Level 2 Akuma "Diiiieee! You idiots couldn't save anyone!"

Level 3 Akuma "It's no use!" *cackles gaily* "Your precious god has forsaken your little black lamb!"

Level 4 *giggles in a creepy matter as it dances around the battle field* "Allen is a part of our family now~! You'll surely loose this game to our precious Earl!"

Kanda's blade deftly took out the level one Akuma's as his anger tic mark grew with every remark of the twisted machines. "First Illusion! Netherworld Insects!" Swinging his blade in a wide arch Kanda unleashed several of his twisted insects to devour the lesser levels.

"Ha! Allen is to damn stubborn to side with the likes of you! Besides he's part of our family and family always sticks together! Fire stamp! Hellfire and Ash!" Lavi swung is mighty hammer unleashing the seal for his fire snake and proceeded to annihilate more Akuma.

Collectively the team worked together to take out their frustrations of not being able to find Allen on the dwindling numbers of Akuma. Link on the other hand was not joining in the battle but checking the bodies of the dying Akuma. Eventually he bent over to behead a wounded Level 4, proceeding to seal the head so that it may live before tucking the grotesque head away for a later use unbeknownst to the Exorcists battling above.

- To Rouvelier's office-

Rouvelier sat behind his desk his elbows propped on his desk in a thinking pose staring down intently at the spread of papers, pictures and other odd bits. "Hmmm…it seems this war of ours in slowly drawing to it's peak…Tell me 14th what on God's green Earth will you do with this grand plan?"

Out of either frustration or irritation he swept the pile of papers of his desk a frustrated scowl dawning his face as he gazed at two lonely pictures upon his desk, one of the white haired boy with his all to familiar tell tale scar and another picture, one of much older quality of two males, one dressed in clown attire grinning like a fool while the other male leaned in smiling warmly. The boy was so young and had a almost shy look about him.

"When will this foolish war end?" He sighed heavily before scooping up the odd bits, papers and the picture before placing them in the folder before setting the folder inside a secrete compartment shut with a dull thud.

-To Allen-

Groaning softly Allen slowly opened his eyes, gazing up at the ceiling as his emotions ran wild while his thoughts were a jumbled mess each thought flitting before he could finish following its trail. "Is it really all for naught?..." He extended his left hand trying to grasp a unseen thread.

"Mana…how can I walk forward now? What will everyone think when they..agh!" Allen sat up abruptly clutching his head softly with a moan of pain his left arm twitching abnormally. "Aack! M-mmy head, hgnn mmy arm." Allen shifted out of the bed clutching his pained appendages as he leaned against the wall.

With being in pain Allen failed to notice that someone was knocking on his door, but he did notice when a strange man stepped in. The mans features were a little rugged but held a hint of elegance, he wore a well tailored suit cut to cling to the owner in all the right ways he was also wearing a well worn white overcoat that closely resembled that of the Earl's.

"Allen? What's wrong my boy?" the stranger strode forward placing his hands on Allen's feminine shoulders. "Is it that pesky Innocence hurting you?" the man asked in concern as he looked at the offending appendage with apparent disdain.

"W-whho are you?" Allen squinted at the man in alarm, groaning when a sharp pain pierced his head making the boy's knees buckle slightly. The man chuckled softly as he helped Allen back to the bed "Of course you wouldn't recognize me, after all the order has yet to see me in my human form. It's me The Earl Allen." The Earl grinned widely almost looking like his regular self.

Allen's eyes widened with his pupils dilating briefly from surprise "T-the Earl!?" The Earl's grin widened with a gleam in his eyes before his eyes scrunched up as he analyzed Allen once the boy's eyes glazed over. "Allen?" the Earl began to escort him back to his bed but Allen resisted with brushing off the Earl's help.

"I-I'm fine jjust leave me alone right now." He turned away from the Earl balling his hands into fists. The Earl ignored his weak resistance and continued to escort him back to the bed "Now now Allen you've got to learn to get along with your new family, it's not like the order will allow you to live much less treat you like nothing has changed."

He stayed quiet looking the other way openly ignoring the Earl's friendly assistance " Y-you don't know what you're talking about! The Black Order is my only home now and it's never tried to kill me like _your_ family has." Allen spat those words out disdainfully as he edged away from the Earl's looming figure.

The Earl arched a eyebrow "Oh they won't will they? How about a little bet then Allen Walker, I'll let you see your so called "loyal" family so that you can see for yourself just what kind of reaction that they will have with your new look. My terms are if they attack you come back to our side without resistance, and if they don't attack you, you may go back to your silly Order." The Earl offered him his open palm "Agreed?"

Allen didn't even blink as he grasped the Earl's hand tightly with his heart speeding at the thought of seeing his comrades again "Agreed! But! I want you to promise you won't attack for a while when I do go back to the Black Order." The older male laughed as he tightened his hold on the boys hand and shook it "Sure, that is _if_ you win."

Once it was clear of the terms the Earl hooked his arm around Allen's slender shoulders and began to guide him out of his room slowly returning to his Noah form with his trademark grin and beady eyes. "Leeeeeeeet's Gooooooo! " He cackled wildly as he opened a portal from the ark and promptly stepped through with a sure grip on Allen's shoulders.

Unbeknownst to Allen another pair of golden eyes had been watching the boy intently and had followed the pair stepping into the portal before it had vanished.

-back to the battle-

By now the team of Exorcists had eliminated the hoard of Akuma with the buildings around them in ruin while they themselves received minimal wounds that would heal in a few weeks time.

"Whew! That's one Hell of a way to take out my frustration. I'm beat." Lavi flopped back onto a pile of rubble with a cat like stretch, but his little rest wasn't meant to be as Bookman swung his leg to kick his pupil into a ruined wall where it proceeded to crumble on top of the poor red head.

"Get your lazy ass up you useless pupil! You're young with lots of energy!" Bookman ragged shaking his first towards the place he kicked Lavi. "Damnit you baggy old PANDA MAN!" Lavi swiftly got up onto his feet and ran over to Bookman where they preceded to have one of their screaming matches.

Kanda sighed irritably from his usual sitting position as he did his best to ignore the book keepers tirades, but alas the samurai's patience was stretched to thinly. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! Or would you rather Mugen tell you to shut it?" His eyes gleamed wickedly as he inched toward the bickering men who decided it was in their best interest to shut their mouths and put as much distance as they could between them and the demonic samurai.

Off to the side Leenalee giggled softly enjoying how the three men were acting up almost like it were old times. "Haaa…Wherever you are Allen I swear that I'll find you and bring you back home so that we can be like we use to.." she sighed softly while biting her lip softly as she rested her head on her knees as she watched Timcanmpy fly around recording the men act like children.

Link stood off to the side wearing his usual bland face of indifference, but really he was observing each of the members intently while he stretched his senses out trying to feel out any Akuma presence or other evil presence. When suddenly a loud crack split the sky and it began to pour.

"Awww man now my clothes are going to get soaked and muddy." Lavi looked up with a huff as he lifted his hammer to provide a little shelter from the pounding rain. Tim had landed on his shoulder to hide under the hammers protection his body sagging lightly.

Little did the group know that their target was anxiously watching them from a dark corner of a nearby ally his gaze anxiously watching his friends while he gripped the corner of the wall to gather his courage up.

"Come now Allen don't hesitate now, just a moment ago you were so confident about your friends accepting your appearance? Do you want to back out and go back to the Ark?" The Earl placed his hands on each of Allen's shoulders before giving him a push out of his little hiding spot.

The Earl chuckled softly not taking his eyes off Allen's hesitant frame "Naughty naughty Tyki-pon, but I'll let it slide this time around. You can watch until things turn sour. Do you understand me?" Tyki nodded as he peered around the corner as well watching Allen with attentive eyes.

Shivering lightly Allen hugged himself as he took a deep breath gathering his courage while his legs shakily took they're steps bringing him closer to his friends each step becoming easier as hope fluttered hopefully in the beat of his heart.

At first nobody noticed Allen's lone figure slinking towards them in the thick rainfall, but soon his presence was being known first by Timncanmpy who perked up and made a beeline till he ran smack dab into Allen's forehead, clinging to him by chewing on his head. The next to notice his presence was Link and Kanda. Sharply they turned to him Link already beginning to chant a seal and Kanda swiftly out Mugen, raising his sword level to Allen's neck.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to notice him, Leenalee gasped holding her hands over her mouth in surprise when she noticed Allen's change in appearance. "A-allen?" she began to shake from the shock of seeing his dark skin and golden eyes "I-is it really you?" Before she could finish the last syllable of her question Link had began to run towards Allen the spell humming around him ready to bind Allen. "Allen Walker you are here by under arrest by order of Malcom C. Rouvelier of the Black Order for becoming a traitor to the Order."

Allen's eyes widened and he stumbled back "Wwha!? T-traitor!? I'm not a traitor! I swore I would defeat all the Akuma!" In a panic Allen lunged sideways to avoid Link's spell causing Crown Clown to surge around him protectively constricting him in some ways as if it was trying to suffocate the Noah cells within him. "Aack!" he kneeled over gasping for breath.

Kanda swiftly brought his sword down striking Crown Clown and bowling Allen over making him slide down the road towards Lavi. "You little punk! Why the Hell did you not put up more of a fight? Why did you let your damned Noah take over?" Kanda and link were relentless on their volley of attacks on the poor youth who refused to lift his weapon continuously blocking and evading their attacks. "I didn't! I fought hard! I've been trying to escape!" Allen pleaded.

Over in the alley the Earl was grinning widely ever so pleased that everything was turning to his favor, one of the Order's strongest ally becoming a Noah. From the corner of his eye the Earl spotted a shadow which made him grin even harder as he gave a quick nod. "Now we just wait for our chance to rescue our young new member and commence with luring him with our own honeyed words of promise right Tyki-pon?" Tyki's smirk widened as he watched his prey become frantic "Mmmhmm honeyed words indeed _Earl._"

Leenalee was paralyzed in fear of Allen's dark skin and sharp blueish golden eyes which left the bookmen to attempt soothing her and yelling at Kanda and Link while doing so."Damnit Kanda stop trying to kill him already! Allen is still ?" Lavi looked at Allen with mixed emotions.

Slowly Allen began to wear down his breathing becoming more labored as his vision began to become more clouded "I-I'm still the same Allen Walker that came to the Black Order! I'm not evil I have to destroy all the Akuma! I have to keep walking forward!" Allen grunted as Kanda slugged him hard with the hilt of Mugen.

"Yeah right how can we believe anything you say? For all we know you could be a new spy for the Noah and go berserk like..like Alma did! Don't think I didn't notice when your personality would suddenly change or how secretive you get to be?!" Kanda's teeth were gritted as he continued to take out his frustration on Allen.

Occasionally Tim would try and distract Link with a number of moves anything from slamming into his face to nawing on his ponytail and yanking on it to distract the hell bent soldier. "Timncampy stand down or I'll bind you as well." He glared coldly at the golden golem before smacking him to hit Allen upside the head as a loud crack was sounded from the shadows.

Everyone paused looking around to find the source of the cracking noise and what they found was a shadow separating from the darkness, at first the shadows hid the figure well until he stepped out into the light revealing Kamui Lee pointing a gun at Allen.

A collective gasp came from the group as they followed the line of the point of the gun to where it hit its target, Allen Walker.

"K-kkamui? Ughn!" Allen's face paled considerably as he doubled over and slumped to the ground the wound to his hearts screamed more painfully than that of the gun shot to his human shoulder.

"I was ordered to bring you to the Order dead or alive Allen Walker." He took a few steps closer drawing the attention of the group on a whole away from their focus on Allen causing a commotion among them.

"See it's just how I told you it would be Allen. Just because you've become a Noah despite you still being you they spurn you from your own family wanted dead or alive. Come let's go home to where you are desired, Tyki-pon!" The Earl had stepped out from his hiding spot brandishing Lero proudly twirling her about as he walked over to Allen, Tyki was already at Allen's side scooping the slender male up into his arms protectively.

"Bai bai foolish little Exorcists~!" With a swing of his arm he summoned a portal to their new Ark bouncing through with Tyki hot on his heels, a victorious smirk on his face as he cradled his prize to his chest.

"No! ALLEN!" Leenalle and Lavi ran toward the portal only to be cut off by Kamui…or so they thought. "Hehe little fools I'd love to finish you off but I was only meant to play this small part to help break your little Allen." A bright flare of light engulfed Kamui replacing his image with a cruelly smiling Lulubell before sure turned and gracefully leapt through the portal leaving behind the gun. "Adieu."

In vain the group attempted to reach the portal but it vanished just as they were reaching out to grasp it, closing like a suffocating blanket of loss. "W-what have we done?" Bookman shook his head sadly as he gazed at the stunned faces of the group. "Nothing, we must report to Rouvelier on what has transpired, and the next time we see Allen Walker…" Link gave everyone a strong look especially Leenalee and Lavi. "You will fight him till we can capture him or we kill him. It makes no difference to me except we must preserve the innocence."

A cold horror crept up their spines making their faces become more solemn as they stood drenched in the rain experiencing the loss of not only a fellow exorcist but one of their best friends.

Cat: *falls over riddled with bandages* Owwwwwww I'm sorrrryyyyy! *holds up a peace sign pillow* I've learned my lesson! MERCY! *gets thrown into a cat carrier* ;;; I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter I worked hard on it. I'll try and have another chapter out in a couple more weeks I'm going to be a bit busy and I won't be able to sit down the whole day to spit out another chapter.

Earl: *wacks the carrier a few times* Damn straight! I've been bored out of my mind as I waited for your sorry butt to come up with the newest chapter! You even made my beautiful fans wait! For shame on you! You will remain in the kitty carrier until the fans say otherwise.

Cat: ;n; yes sirrrrr. *whimpers lightly as I poke around the floor of the cage*

Tyki: Yes! Finally I get to sweep in and be manly! And not like the creeper you've been portraying me to be! *prodes me through the cage* Bad kitty for making me look like a creeper.

Allen: *munches on a meat bun* Ha you deserve every bit of punishment! I hope you suffer! *pouts and edges away from Tyki*

Akuma: *giggles evily* Ohhhh Kittttyyy the Earl said we could play a gaaaaaaammmmeee.

Cat:…crap.


End file.
